Comment fête-t-on les pères en Enfer ?
by R.N. Zuzu
Summary: Chez nous, la fête des pères est comme une tradition. Mais comment cela se passe dans les Enfers ?


Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Ici, Zuzu. C'est la première fois que je publie pour Beelzebub et j'en suis toute émoustillée :) Je trouvais que la fête des pères était un très bon thème pour se lancer... A vous de juger.

Enjoy ;)

* * *

**Comment fête-t-on les pères en Enfer ?**

Ce jour là est un jour comme les autres, avec un lever de soleil particulièrement matinal et des températures très douces qui annoncent l'été. La journée semble paisible chez Oga. Pas de cri, de coup électrifié, de coup tout court. Rien, le calme.

Lamia est à la maison pour s'occuper du petit Beel qui semble diablement heureux de sa présence. Oga est planté devant la télé à jouer à la console avec un mu vissé sur la tête et complètement hypnotisé par le jeu. Hilda prépare le déjeuner dans la cuisine. C'est un dimanche très agréable et serin. Les parents d'Oga sont partis en week-end et sa grande sœur est portée absente.

Tout est paisible et reposant. Soudain, Alindelon fait son apparition. On dirait qu'il vient de courir un marathon, il est complètement essouflé. Oga pose sa manette et se retourne. Il déclare, sceptique :

- Mais à quoi sert un démon de transfert dimensionnel ?

- La ferme, le gueux ! réplique Lamia.

- Ah bu, souffle Beelzebub à sa jeune amie.

- Nan mais c'est vrai quoi ! Furuichi habite à deux rues d'ici, d'habitude il le fait tranquille pourquoi là, il…

Oga n'a pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, Alindelon l'interrompt.

- En fait, je reviens des Enfers.

Hilda saute aussitôt sur ses pieds demandant ce qu'il se passe, si c'est grave, où faut-il mette le petit Beel pour qu'il soit en sécurité…

- Non, non, chère Hilda, rien de tout cela ! Je suis juste allé faire un tour pour poser quelques questions.

- Hein ?!

Alors Alindelon explique. Il parle du magazine qu'il a lu hier, en allant chez le coiffeur avec la petite sœur de son Takayuki adoré. Ce magazine féminin parlait d'une fête qui lui est totalement inconnue, la fête des pères. Quatre regards étonnés se posent sur Oga qui pousse un soupir en se grattant l'arrière du crâne. Et l'adolescent explique. Tous les ans, début juin, on fête les pères, tout comme on fête les mères fin mai. Ce jour là, on offre des présents à son paternel. C'est une journée de gentillesse. Ce mot manque de le faire vomir.

Hilda écoute avec attention ce que dit Oga. Et soudain, elle se lève en poussant un cri.

- Mais enfin, jeune maître ! Vous n'avez rien de prévu pour votre père ! Sa majesté risque d'être furieux !

- Justement, Hilda, déclare le démon de transfert. Il semblerait que le diable suprême n'ait pas eu vent de cette tradition.

- Parfait ! Nous allons l'instaurer en Enfers ! déclare la servante. Allez hop, tout le monde dehors, je vous emmène !

- Hein ?! Même moi ? demande Oga incrédule, Baby Bell imitant son air interrogateur-blasé-flemmard.

Le regard d'Hilda est noir, l'air vibre autour d'elle. Elle attrape l'adolescent par le col et déclare :

- Oui. Toi aussi. Le diable suprême se fera une joie de te recevoir.

En soufflant, il prend Beel dans ses bras pour le mettre sur son dos et il suit les autres en trainant des pieds.

.o0o.o0o.

Beelzebub chante à tue-tête "Ba bu babab bub beeeel" (dansons la capucine) perché sur la tête d'Oga qui se laisse emporter par Hilda en traînant des pieds. Ils sont dans un centre commercial des Enfers et la seule chose à laquelle pense l'adolescent est :

- Est-ce qu'ils font des croquettes pour le goûter ?

- Buuuuu, souffle le petit sur sa tête pendant que son ventre produit un gargouillement énorme.

Oga se réjouit. Dans un immense sourire, il déclare :

- Hilda ! Le petit a faim. On devrait s'arrêter pour manger un bout !

- Lamia est partie acheter des sandwichs. On ne s'arrête pas tant qu'on n'a pas trouvé de quoi satisfaire le diable suprême.

Son sourire immense se transforme en moue déçue et Beel pousse un long soupir. Lamia revient et donne des sandwichs à tout le monde, sauf au petit qui a le droit à un biberon spécial. Oga fait la gueule devant la couleur de son casse-dalle et Beel en fait autant devant le liquide plus que douteux dans son biberon. Continuant sa marche, l'adolescent croque dans son sandwich et le bébé avale une gorgée de son biberon. Pour ne pas vexer Lamia, ils évitent de vomir.

- Alors, ça vous plait jeune maître ?! demande la fillette en se retournant.

- Aaaah… buuuuu…

- Et toi l'idiot ?

- Aaaah… euuuuuh… oui merci.

Hilda sourit. Elle sait à quel point c'est dégoutant. Elle a d'ailleurs jeté discrètement son sandwich dans une poubelle. Seul Alindelon apprécie ce casse-croute. Le petit groupe poursuit ses recherches.

Au bout de trois heures et demie, Hilda trouve enfin ce qu'elle cherche : un superbe costume de super héros.

- Ça lui fera certainement plaisir.

Devant les têtes choquées de Lamia et d'Alindelon, elle rougit. Oga propose un vase, Lamia une pochette surprise (anti prise de tête) et Alindelon trouve qu'une cravate serait parfaite pour ce genre d'occasion.

Finalement, c'est le petit Beel qui a trouvé. En passant devant un magasin de jeux vidéos infernaux, il se met à bouger dans tous les sens, il trépigne, pigne et se tortille sur la tête d'Oga. Le groupe fait un arrêt et Hilda autorise Oga et Beel d'entrer dans la boutique. L'adolescent ferme les yeux.

- Ok, Baby Beel. On y va. Quel rayon en premier ?

- Daa bu !

- Les jeux de simulation ? Parfait allons-y.

Et voilà les deux gamins dans les tréfonds du magasin à disserter.

- Non, Beel. Pas un jeu de musique, je ne pense pas que ça lui conviendrait.

- Bu. Ba bu ?

- Euh… Baby Beel… Ne choisit pas quelque chose pour toi, déclare Oga en reposant le jeu de simulation de cuisine sous les yeux humides du petit.

Et soudain, à grand renfort de cris et de claque sur les joues d'Oga, Beel montre LE jeu.

- Ah oui, ça me semble parfait tout ça.

Ils vont montrer le jeu à Lamia, Hilda et Alindelon. Le jeu s'intitule : "Comment devenir un ninja". Le démon de transfert approuve aussitôt. Lamia est sceptique mais Hilda déclare :

- C'est maître Beel qui l'a choisit. N'intervenons pas sur sa décision.

Elle paie et le vendeur fait un paquet cadeau. Puis le groupe prend la direction du palais du démon suprême. Bizarrement, le petit Beel semble très stressé. Oga le remarque bien : il dégouline de sueur. Calmement, il tente de faire comprendre au petit que ça va être cool. Mais rien n'y fait : Beel ne veut pas y aller. Hilda et Lamia vont d'arguments en arguments pour le convaincre mais le petit refuse catégoriquement d'avancer plus. Il tient fermement le paquet dans ses mains.

Alors, Oga le prend et le pose au sol. Pendant un instant, ils se regardent silencieusement. Puis, Oga pousse un soupir.

- Bon, d'accord. Si tu veux, on peut laisser un mot dessus et Hilda le dépose à l'entrée.

Le petit fait "non" de la tête.

- Sinon, on lui envoie par l'autre idiot, grogne-t-il entre ses dents.

Le petit fait "non" de la tête.

- Bon alors, on fait quoi ?!

Oga commence vraiment à perdre patience. Alors, doucement, Beel baisse la tête et tend son paquet. Hilda et Lamia ouvrent de grands yeux ronds et Alindelon écrase une larme sur sa joue. Oga sourit.

Comment fête-t-on les pères en Enfers ? On ne fête pas, les pires démons n'ont pas besoin de savoir que quelqu'un les aime. En revanche, si le petit Beel savait parler, il dirait certainement que certaines personnes, aussi démoniaques soient-elles, ont besoin de savoir que quelqu'un les aime.

Ce jour là est un jour comme les autres. Mais ce jour là, Beel a affirmé à tout le monde qui est son véritable père. Et depuis ce fameux jour, Oga et Beel jouent sans cesse à ce nouveau jeu démoniaque, le petit lançant à son père des regards humides d'admiration. Et Oga de lui sourire de son plus charmant sourire carnassier en disant :

- Allez mon grand, on s'en refait un niveau ?

- Buuuuu !

* * *

**NdZ** Ah si simplement Beel pouvait parler... Pour les reviews, c'est juste dessous :)


End file.
